The bar
by ashes34
Summary: when Danny and Ember meet at a bar things get Hot: its rated T because its rated T and I like it that way:D and dont forget a jealous sam when the hero and punk rocker decide to keep their relationship a secret
1. they meet

**the bar**

**disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom**

**...**

**Ember's POV**

**I sat on my couch in my house tuneing my guitar thinking of nothing, well almost nothing I couldn't get phantom off my mind, ever since last night I have been thinking about him none stop. I smiled to myself as the memories of the previous night replayed in my mind**

**last night flash back**

**I was flying to kitty's cause we were going to have a girls night but as I was flying she saw a tall figure with snow white hair walking into a bar. I knew that from the logo on the black _HAZMAT_ suit he was wearing that it was none other than danny phantom. I decided to see what he was doing in a bar he wasn't old enough to drink well wasn't he, I haven't seen him in a while how longs it been 2 years or so. I floated down to see what he was doing to my surprise he sat down at the bar and ordered a drink i walked into the bar i've been here maybe once or twice I did enjoy a good drink now and then. I was about to walk out of the bar but curiosity got the better of me and i made my way to the long table where danny sat and said**

**"can I sit?"**

**"yeah sure" he replied**

**i sat down ordered a drink myself, I looked at the teenager he has certainly grown a lot. I looked at his suit I could see the outline of his muscles through his suit any one could tell he was riped all that ghost fighting must have really paid off. His hair has gotten longer so that locks of his hair where in his face but he still had the same style of hair. His eyes where still an acidic green, the dim light in the bar reflected off his eyes casting dark shadows under his eyes making him look all the much more dangerous and sexier.**

**"Ember?" Danny said**

**I was snapped out of my thoughts Danny was looking at me with an eyebrow raised and half-smile. I realized I had my elbow resting on the table and my head resting in my palm and was looking up at Danny with a dreamy look in my eyes. I turned my head and ordered another drink Danny turned and did the same**

**"didn't know you came here"I said obviously trying to start a conversation**

**"oh so just cause i'm a not an evil ghost means i can't have a drink" Danny said sarcastically, playfully rolling his eyes as he said it.**

**This made Ember blush what why am I blushing I haven't blushed in I don't know how long. I didn't even blush when Skulker was hitting on me I had broke up with Skulker two years ago after I found out he was a two timing jerk. (cheating)**

**"So hows it with you and that goth chick" I asked**

**"Sam, oh we broke up a year ago it just wasn't workin out" Danny said turning to take another sip of his drink**

**"oh sorry about that"**

**Danny raised an eyebrow at me**

**"are you okay ember?"**

**"Yeah why"**

**"no offense it's just well that you're not usually this caring"**

**"hey, don't think you know everything about me da- dipstick."**

**I said quickly I can't belive I almost called Danny his real name, shit I did it again I thought to myself whatever.**

**"yeah your right but I would like to" he said with a smile. I felt another blush coming on but stoppted it, by pinching the skin on my wrist.**

**"Thanks dipstick that means a lot" I said with a smile.**

**There was a moment of silence, we looked into each others eyes, leaned in and,**

**"well if it isn't the little welp and... ember I haven't seen you in forever how you doin baby"**

**"I'm not your baby" I spat back.**

**"Well someones feisty today thats what I love about you" Skulker said pushing me back so my back was to the bar table and I was facing skulker. He put his hands on my shoulders and wandered them down I tried to fire an ecto blast at him but I was basically paralyzed with shock, Danny must have seen my struggle cause he shouted**

**"GET AWAY FROM HER!"he yelled while shooting an ecto ray from his palm, Skulker who was totally caught off guard, was sent flying to the opposite wall of the bar and was knocked out.**

**"Thank you Danny" I said giving him a hug and crying into his chest at the same time.**

**"I thought he was gonna-"**

**I couldn't finish the sentence part of it was I didn't want to and the other part was that I was chocking on tears just then I realized what I was doing, I was hugging fuckin Danny Phantom! I pulled away quickly his eyes were full of surprise from the hug but then he said**

**"are you alright Ember"**

**"yeah thanks"**

**"um... you wanna go somewhere more private"**

**"sure"Danny said with a smile**

** I led Danny to the bathroom in a stall Danny had that smile of his on again he just looked so perfect we leaned in and kissed his lips felt warm against mine a minute later we started to make out it was getting late so we exited the bar together**

**"are you free this friday" Danny asked**

**"yeah" I said**

**"great" He said Danny was about to fly off when I caught his hand**

**"Danny thank you for tonight and about Skulker, just thank you" I said**

**"thank you too Ember you're an awesome girl" he said as he leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back**

**so anyways how did you like it I know suckish ending but I kind of got bored with this story so I decided to end it tell me if I should do a SEQUEL:) also check out my profile I have ideas for fanfics about danny phantom and other things**


	2. cuteness

don't own danny phantom...*crying*:(

Danny's pov

I was flying towards embers realm in the ghost zone to pick her up for our date for our 3 month aniversery as i got to her house i noticed her waiting outside her front door with a smile on her face. she looked stunning as always she had a blue top on that really showed off her sexy figure and a tight black mini skirt on. I landed right next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"so what were you thinking for dinner tonight" I said

"well I have something special in mind"

she said with a sly smile I smiled back i knew exactly what she meant

"after you mlady" I said while opening the door and chuckleing

ember's pov

"well thank you good gentelman" I said laughing as we got into my room.

i looked over at danny who casted me a sexy smile. man he was so damn sexy I looked at danny, my man, he had a nose ring and a toungh piercing and a pircing on his left ear and he had on a black leather jacket and black jeans. Those are going to be hard to take off I noted. he was such a bad boy now, he was my bad boy. I took his hand and led him to my bed and we started to kiss.

**Sorry i don't do stuff like that. maybe when there making out but not that I suppose if you guys like really wanted it but i don't do lemon**

ember's pov

I lay in my bed half asleep in danny's arms danny next to me we were both in the nude

"never gets old" I breathed

danny smiled and kissed my forhead I wen't to sleep with a smile

...NEXT DAY...

danny's pov

I was walking to school with sam and tucker both didn't know about Ember and me and we liked it that way we knew how they would react so we decided not to tell them

"danny where have you been, we havn't seen you in like forever" sam asked

"yeah man its senior year after this its college so we got to cherish every moment" tucker said dramaticly

"I don't think i want to go to college anyways" both their heads shot up this

"danny i know your still... danny phantom" she said in a whisper

"but I think amity park can maybe take care of themselves" danny's eyebrows shot up at that

"okay okay i know they can't take care of themselves but don't just throw away your education cause of it"

"Its not because of that its beacause of something else"


	3. bitch!

don't own danny phantom do i seriously have to say this everytime its getting kind of annoying

chap 3

"oh and what would that reason be?"

sam said to danny, danny had been her friend for as long as she could remember and she thoght he was the hottest boy in school 'wait what did i just say, he's hot, hell yeah he is but i'm not suppose to like him**i **broke up with him. you like him a taunting voice said in my mind no i don't, yes you do, no i don't, yes yes you do. oh great i'm in dinail that means i do like him.' danny's attitude had changed over the years and so did his attire. He was on the eyes of every girl in school now even paulina they all tried to flirt with him but whenever they did he didn't even notice but not cluelessly, kind of like he didn't want the attention.

"just because i think there are better oppertunity's somewhere else," danny lied clean threw his teeth.

**danny's pov**

just as sam was about to protest the school bell rang.

" well I might actually get to school on time," Just as I said it a blue mist escaped my mouth

"i'll be right back," I said as i eyed the sky suspiciously I saw a dumpster in an ally way and changed behind it as i flew up into the sky i saw sam and tucker walk into Casper high at least they will get to school on time.I didn't see any sign of a ghost so i was going that dumpster i saw earlier to change back but just as my feet hit the floor of the alley way someone tackled me to the ground and started... kissing me! I was about to fire an ecto blast until i saw those emerald green eyes and fiery sappire blue hair and realized it was Ember.I then thought lets have some fun i then tackled her so i was on top of her and pinned her arms down so could se her face

"hey Em, is this your new way of greeting people," I playfully said

"It is for you," she said with a sly smile "do we have to stop now it was starting to get fun," she whined

"oh so you want to have fun" i purred

"yes yesi do" she said confidently

"ok then" i then pinned her against the wall and started kissing her ravenously

**ember's pov**

i loved it when danny did this when he got that fierceness in his eyes when he kissed me with such passion. I felt something metalic and sweet at the same time in his mouth i realized it was his tounge piercing i ran my tounge along its smooth round surface i heard him moan from me doing that 'victory' i thought but was soon replaced by pleasure. i started to moan as he brushed my inner thigh with his hand, up and down and gasped as he started to bite my neck. danny's grip on me was starting to loosen i took that to my advantage as i sat in his lap pushing my tounge deeper into his mouth i earned a moan from that. I heard the flash of a camera but it was probably just my mind then i was blinded by this white light danny pulled away from my mouth it seemed he was blinded too I shook my head to clear my vision and what i saw next made my eyes grow wide. There were at least a dozen reporters and photographers they were all shooting question at us and white flashes 24/7!

"phantom who is this girl?"

"is she evil?"

"miss are you his girlfriend"

"did you use mind control?"

"when did this start?"

"is this a serious relationship?"

"have you two done it yet?"

I was appalled by that last question who do these people think they are!

"Holy shit," i heard danny say, on instinct we went intangible maybe after about 30 mins of looking for danny and me they left...finally.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled frustrated "i can barley spend that much time with you as it is now i can't even kiss my own boyfriend without being annoyed by those bitches!"

"Well at least we know one thing," danny said threw gritted teeth i could tell he was as mad as me "were found out."

...

well i'm done finally i know i know you waited this long for this pile of shit but don't worry i'll do better next time promise ;) :)


	4. no drama but cute

hey everyone im back and i geuss people want me to continue even though i cant get over the fact that my second chapter was pure shit but on with the story sorry im late i ws supposded to update in febuary but i have a life to ya know.

and a special thanks to **missafrontina** and **shadowcharmer37** for telling me to update and supporting my writing thanks guys

on with the story

...

danny's pov

i woke up to the sound of thunder and rain on my window but i also heard soft soring onn the other side of my bed i turned my head and saw blueflames and a beautiful face, ember i remember taling her home with me after the little papprazzi hell fest, it started to storm she couldnt fly home by herself in this weather and i couldnt walk her home because the reporters were still looking for us so we decided we could stay at my house, thank god its a saturday. i looked at my watch on my wrist, 5:05 am no one should be up yet. i heard a soft murmur i looked over at ember she had her eyes clenched tight and mumbling words so fast i couldn't understand her it looked like she was having a nightmare i gentlly shook her to wake her up she started shaking violently i started saying her name franticly

"ember, ember! wake up" suddenly her eyes snapped open wide and as soon as she saw me she hugged me and cried into my chest

"shhh ember whats wrong" i soothed

"i had a dream im fine now..." she trailed off her eyes held uncertaincy and and fear fresh tears started to form in her emerald eyes

"em come on tell me" i urged

"okay... this sounds really cliche but i dreamed of losing you" she said shyly her face bright red. i smiled i knew it was hard for her to be this open with me, being so closed up her whole lif ebeing the punk rocker and could never show the emotion of weakness. she started to cry into my chest again holding my shirt

"shhhh" i said softly "its going to take alot more than a dream to get rid of me"she looed up at me with a small smile

"promise?" she said as she moved onto my lap

"for what?" i asked as i wrapped my arms around her slim waist

"promise to never leave me" she said looking up at me with those beautiful green eyes as a tear rolled down her cheak

"ember" i said taking her face in my hands and caressing her cheak i moved my thumb against her cheak to wipe away that single tear that held every doubt she had within herself

"i will always be right here always" i told her with a wink she still looked doubtful so i pulled her mouth to mine i felt her lips melt to mine, as i pullled away i whispered in her ear

"promise" i saw her face lite up as i said this, she leaned into my chest and i heard her breathing slow and her peaceful face once again as she was sleeping i looked out the window at the now cleared up sky and twinkling little stars in the sky and whispered

"promise, now and forever"

...

well i know no drama but i kinda thought that i was in the mood for romance and stuff so i will probably update in april or sooner never know chow:)


End file.
